The End Is Nigh
Plot Jon, Kai, April and Jack walk out of Heathrow and walk into a car. The car drives off. ''' Jack: Now, that was hell. Jon: You don't say, an airport has never been that busy when I've been in it. '''The car starts to make a police siren noise. The car speeds up. Jon: Where are we going in a rush? The person in the front moves the wind shield revealing the driver to be Prince William. Jon: Prince William? William: You can call me William, Jon. Jon: Sorry, forgot. Kai: You know him personally? Jon: Yeah. April: So where are we going? William: Buckingham Palace. The shot is now at Buckingham Palace, on the inside. Jon, Jack, Kai, April and William are standing in a big room. The Queen of England enters. Jon, Kai, Jack and April kneel down. All: Your Majesty. Queen: You may rise. The four of them rise. Jon: What can we do for you, your Majesty? Queen: Since you gave us the alien equipment to detect whether Buckingham Palace is going to be attacked, we have recently got some data. William: This data shows that a hole of some sorts is going to open above here. Jack: And you need us to stop it? A Royal Guard enters. Kneels down, gets up, and then proceeds to talk. Royal Guard: Your Majesty, the hole has appeared and two robotic things have exited the hole. Jon: Jack, stay here and monitor the machine, tell me if anything else is going to come through, Kai help him. April with me. Jon and April runs outside. SevenSeven and SixSix, whom were last seen in the Prime Universe, are there/ April: Who are they? Jon: SevenSeven and SixSix, from the Prime Universe. SevenSeven and SixSix attack Jon and April, they both dodge. April's phone rings, and she picks it up. SevenSeven and SixSix continually fire at Jon. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and gets Big Chill. Big Chill fires some ice towards SevenSeven and SixSix to get their attention. Big Chill: You want me? Come get me. Big Chill flies towards Trafalgar Square, SevenSeven and SixSix follow him. April gets off the phone and turns to where Jon was, but sees that he is no longer there. Now in Trafalgar Square, Big Chill smashes into the ground. SevenSeven and SixSix are aiming all of their missiles at Big Chill. Big Chill breaths ice at them and they get frozen. A portal appears above them and they get pulled in. Big Chill tries to go into it, but the portal closes before he gets there. The Ultimatrix flashes and we hear Jack. Jack (Audio): Where are you?! Another thing has appeared from the portal. Big Chill flies back towards Buckingham Palace. At Buckingham Palace, we see April, in stone form, trying to fight Mystrix. Mystrix fires a mana blast at April. April covers her eyes. Just as the mana blast is about to hit, Big Chill picks up April and places her near the door. Mystrix: So you are here! Big Chill: No attacking my sister. Mystrix: You haven't been able to defeat me yet. Fierno Histicus. Some fire comes out from Mystrix's hands at Big Chill. Big Chill gets hit and falls to the ground. The fire is still hitting him. Big Chill turns intangible and goes throw the ground. Mystrix stops and sees that Big Chill is no longer there. A green flash is seen behind Mystrix, she turns around and sees Four Arms. Before she can do anything, Four Arms punches her to the ground and she is unconscious. A portal takes Mystrix away, and Four Arms races to the portal, but it closes before he gets there. Four Arms: Not again. Four Arms hits the Ultimatrix and reverts into Jon. April: Thanks for the save. Jon: What would I be if I didn't save you. Jon and April enter Buckingham Palace. They enter the big room which has Prince William in it, and the Royal Guard. Jon: Go back on look out, tell me if you see anything dangerous out there. Royal Guard: Yes Sir! The Royal Guard exits. William: Did you stop them? Jon: Yeah and another thing which came through. April: Where is the Queen? William: She wished to return to the safeness of her quarters. Jon: Fair enough, after I fitted it with bulk head material. Kai enters the room, sees Jon and hugs him. Jon: What's the hug for? I like your hugs but that one came out of nothing. Kai: Just happy your didn't get defeated and taken into the portals. Jon: Where do the portals go to Kai? Kai: The portal goes to nowhere, a place without space but traces of time. Jon: Maltruant. William: Maltruant? April: He is someone who has been creating the portals. Jon: You sound like Paradox. Jack runs in. ''' Kai: What's the rush? Jack: The portal is back, but it seems to be one from the Null Void. April: Who could be coming from the Null Void? Jon: Oh no. '''Jon runs outside. Jack, Kai and April follow him. Outside Buckingham Palace, Ultimate Vilgax is there. He throws the Royal Guard to the floor. Jon enters. Jon: Ultimate Vilgax! Ultimate Vilgax: Ah Marron, and you thought you got rid of me in the Prime Universe. Kai, Jack and April enter. Kai checks the Royal Guard, and shakes her head noting that he is dead. Jon: How do you remember? Ultimate Vilgax: Maltruant. He gave me back my memories in the Null Void. Jon: So you're working for him. Ultimate Vilgax: Yeah, I am in a sense. We both have a thing against you, and I wanted to kill you. Jon: You can't. Ultimate Vilgax: You don't know the best part. Ultimate Vilgax transforms into Eatle. He is the same size as Vilgax and his face has black tendrils. Apart from that, his body is like Eatle. Ultimate Vilgax: See? Jon: How? Ultimate Vilgax: Merging your alien DNA with mine. Making each transformation half Vilgax, half alien DNA. Jon: So, Gavin gave it to you? Ultimate Vilgax: Gavin got the Omnitrix to use for himself, but when Maltruant found me, Gavin shared the Omnitrix with me. Unlike you, I don't need a device to transform! Jon: You three, go inside and try to get Paradox. April, make sure you get hold of Azmuth, tell him of the situation. Jack, April and Kai leave. Jon is standing in front of Ultimate Vilgax. Ultimate Vilgax transforms into Ditto. Vilgax looks exactly the same but he he the fins at the top of his head. Jon: So your going to split and conquer? Ultimate Vilgax: Bring it Marron. Will it be Polar Smash, Big Chill, Gravattack, or a transformation you haven't used on me. Jon selects the hologram on the Ultimatrix, he rotates though the holograms. XLR8, NRG, Armodrillo, Stinkfly, and then he lands on Anargy. Jon presses the Ultimatrix core down and transforms into Anargy. Though this time Anargy looks different. Anargy now wears blue shorts and has the Ultimatrix symbol on his left wrist. Anargy: Anargy! Whoa, Anargy looks different. Ultimate Vilgax: An Anodite?! Anargy: Yep, you catch on fast. Anargy fires some mana blasts at Ultimate Vilgax, but he splits into 10 versions of himself and dodges. Ultimate Vilgax then jumps on top of Anargy crushing Anargy. A big purple blast is shown from under the bodies and Anargy flies up while all the Ditto Ultimate Vilgax's are landing on the floor. They all go back into one body, then Ultimate Vilgax transforms into Big Chill. He has the build of Ultimate Vilgax but has Big Chill's wings, but the wings are dark green. Ultimate Vilgax flies up to the same level as Anargy. Ultimate Vilgax: You forget I can transform into all of your aliens. Anargy: But I know all of my aliens disadvantages. Ultimate Vilgax: If you say so. Ultimate Vilgax fires ice at Anargy, which freezes him. Anargy then falls and smashes into the ground. Ultimate Vilgax transforms again into Four Arms. Four Arms has the same build as Vilgax but has two extra arms and is more muscular around the chest area. Ultimate Vilgax then falls, April exits. She sees Ultimate Vilgax smash into Anargy. Ultimate Vilgax gets off Anargy, who is struggling to stand. April goes over to him but Ultimate Vilgax goes to attack April with a punch. Anargy sees this and hits the Ultimatrix symbol and turns into Nuclear Warfare, and stands in front of April. He then punches Ultimate Vilgax who flies into the sky and April sees a portal in the sky. Ultimate Vilgax can be seen flying into it. Nuclear Warfare hits the Ultimatrix and reverts back into Jon. April goes to him and Jon falls to his knees. April falls to hers and they hug. Back inside Buckingham Palace, Kai, William and Jack are standing there. A portal opens and Paradox comes through it with Azmuth on his shoulder. Paradox: You wanted us? Jon enters with April, they are both supporting each other. Paradox: I see you have had your battle with Ultimate Vilgax then? Kai: Jon, are you okay? Jon: Ultimate Vilgax is too powerful, he has my transformations. Jon sees Azmuth, but he isn't carrying anything. Jon: Where's the add on. Azmuth: I never created it. Jack: What add on? Jon: An add on which would increase my power. That was the only way to defeat Ultimate Vilgax. Kai: We can help. Jon: No offence, but you can't. Plus I don't want you getting hurt, nor April or Jack. April: Then who do we need? Jon: Help. Paradox: I can help get a team together, get alternate versions of Ben. Jon: Thanks Paradox. Kai, do you mind going with him? Kai: Sure. Kai and Paradox enter the Portal. Azmuth jumps down onto Aprils shoulder. Jon: You better hope Kai is bringing some back up, otherwise I'm going Way Big on you. Azmuth: You do that and I'll take the Ultimatrix off you! Jon: You have doomed this Planet! I couldn't defeat Gavin or Ultimate Vilgax before they had my aliens. Your the one who didn't protect my old Omnitrix! April: STOP ARGUING! Jack: April's right, even if Azmuth didn't help you, you're the one with alien powers. You can hold Gavin back. Jon: Yeah alone, for a while. But now there's Ultimate Vilgax to contend with along with Mystrix, SevenSeven, SixSix, Exo-Skull and Subdora at the least. Jack: When you put it like that, it is bad. Azmuth: I didn't make it because you are not mature enough! Jon: Sorry for trying to save the Earth! They are not going to stop when they kill me, they are going to take down every Planet out there! They will go for Galvan! Jack: Jon, we need to focus on the here and now. April: Jack's right. So what do we do? Jon: Nothing. You two stay here. Ultimate Vilgax almost killed you in the Prime Universe April, I'm not letting that happen again. Plus all of them are too powerful. Jon walks out the door and into the front of Buckingham Palace, where he sees Ultimate Vilgax, in normal form, Gavin, Mystrix, SevenSeven, SixSix, Exo-Skull, Subdora and the Alien Four. Ultimate Vilgax: Welcome to our army. 11 against 1. Jon: Oh man! Major Events The attack on Earth by Gavin, Ultimate Vilgax and the other villains have begun. Characters Jon Marron April Marron Jack Kai Prince William (First Appearance) The Queen (First Appearance) Royal Guard (First Appearance) Paradox Azmuth Villains SevenSeven SixSix Mystrix Ultimate Vilgax Gavin (Cameo) Exo-Skull (Cameo) Subdora (Cameo) The Alien 4 (Cameo) Aliens Used Jon * Big Chill * Four Arms * Anargy * Nuclear Warfare Vilgax * Eatle * Ditto * Big Chill Category:Episodes